gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Houjin'oukoku
History Early History Roughly 750 A.D, currently unknown aliens came to Earth and found its primitive inhabitents. The Japanese race seems to have been the most intriguing. Perhaps they reminded them of their own culture. In any case, they transplanted several thousand Japanese people, including 500 Saburai (Later to be known as Musha or Samurai.)and a noble ruling family, to a world far away from the Goa'uld domain. This world was not linked to the gate network. Possably the alien race did this for research purposess, or for preservation, or as an experiment. What ever the reason, they stayed with the people for around a century, guiding them, observing, and allowing their culture to develope, but influancing it in ways. Then they left. Perhaps they were wiped out by the Goa'uld or another hostile race, or they moved on to a new region of space. The Japanese were now on their own. Middle History They rapidly expanded their dominion over the planet. With the "Sky gods" gone, they continued development as best they could, advancing their technology, building a complicated society. The Shoguns competed to become the Shogunate, the all high Shogun. For 150 years, they viciously fought each other. But the aliens had made sure that scientific advancement was quite important to these people, that is was to be the main focus of life. The wars could not last. Military conflicts became more and more destructive, until peace accords were signed by the Shoguns in 1000 A.D when they were sick of the conflict. They formed the councle made up of one representative from each clan and noble family. The expanding of exploration and scientific knowlage for discovery rather then war became the main focus once again. Like the Tollan or the Aschen, they did not experiance a dark age. This combined with their ravonous desire for advancment makes them far ahead of twenty first century Tau'ri technology. They explored using space vessels and unmanned probes. They had developed space flight in 1300 A.D. By 1350 A.D they had colonized their resource rich moons and explored their home system, found another habitable planet and colonized it. In 1450 A.D they discovered F.T.L and expanded to several other star systems and formed the new Japanese kingdom. They formed hundreds of trade routes through out the kingdom, their economy was booming. Hundreds of new ships were being built every few years, a dozen planets were being terraformed for new colonies, and the unity of the Japanese people was quite secure. It was around 1462 A.D that the Kaizoku Karuteru returned in force, the Shogunate delayed in totally destroying this threat for fear of another war, and the KK rapidly became a power to be reconed with. This time, instead of operating on the oceans, they were in space. They saw the billions of Koku worth in profits being shipped, and decided to take advantage of the minimal armerments of the transports and the few escort ships and make quick profit. A 60 year war with them ensued, and the vast majority of the KK were anihilated by 1522 A.D. If the Houjin had acted sooner tens of thousands of lives would have been saved. The Houjin learned from this innaction, and became more militarily aggressive after the KK war. Late History They have maintained their warrior tradition, the terms Musha and Samurai are used to describe their elite warriors and guards. They are extreamly disciplined and militaristic,'' but not warlike''. They posses a vast ground army, and have been constructing space ships for centuries. Once their f.t.l technology had advanced to the point were they could cross the void into the main part of the Milkyway galaxy they would send expeditions outside their space to explore and look for new worlds to colonize. They met a realatively primitive race whom they dubbed the Aobozu and have repelled Goa'uld mother ships before, useing their advanced weapons. They know a fair amount about the Goa'uld, and like the Aschen, have remained hidden, building their industry up till they could attack and defeat them. Anubis sent a small expedition to Houjin space to test them, although they took losses, they managed to destroy the advanced Hat'ak, and killed the Kull warriors that had invaided a protectorate planet with Trinium alloy arrows and Katanas. Anubis could spare no more ships at this time, but the Houjin did not know that. The attack by Anubis led to a massive shift of resources to weapons development. However, the Goa'uld domain fell to the Replicators before the Houjin struck. Unfortunetly for the Houjin, the Replicators learned of them by downloading what little information on them a Goa'uld computer core had. The Houjin detected Goa'uld ships entering one of their far outer systems, and sent ships to intercept them. They had already faced and destroyed a handfull of Anubis ships, so they were cocky. During the battle with these ships that were far supperior to standard Goa'uld vessels, the Replicators boarded several Houjin ships and quickly took over. They called this enemy the Mekanikaru kumo, and the Houjin were beaten back at every turn by this seemingly unstoppable foe, losing battle after battle and evacuating as fast as they could. The Replicators bypassed many of the outer outposts and headed straight for the most rich target in the main part of the MW, Arata Kibou. They were ready to stand against the foe at Arata Kibou, with all their available ships gathered together. Then a miracle happened, which resparked many Houjins religious beliefs. A unknown tpye of energy in the form of a wave came through the Stargate on that world and turned the Replicators into blocks. They have been studying the dead Replicator blocks. The Houjin then took back their ships and planets and expanded back into the galaxy with much greater force, but still remaining hidden, setting up dozens of listening outposts, building more ships and training more warriors. Gormagon 18:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Biology The Houjin are basically human, but centuries of bio-engineering have made them very different physically and mentally from standard humans, such as the Tau'ri. Society (Houjin society has developed on another planet, terminology may perfectly not match Earth Japanese terms, at the same time the(Currently) very similar cultures developed in parallel ways.) Government The basis of Houjin goverment has changed very little over the centuries, they are ruled by the Shiyakshuso, a council made up of the Shogunate, his Shikken regents, the Shuseki's (heads) of the various noble familys, then Kakari's, minor officials that are not actually part of the council. The Shogunate rules all of the new Japanese kingdom, the Shikken help to govern territories in the name of the Shogunate, the Shuseki rule the individual house's and give them a voice in matters, and the Kakari handle matters with the lower casts under each noble family. The Houjin government, although it allows independent actions and companies to exist, those are fully aware that the government may requisition needed supplies from them at anytime, in the form of a tax.' '''The government is both wise and honorable not to over tax any one organization, and they are often repaid with something, such as a new untouched resource territory or future military contract. Otherwise, the Houjin kingdom build things within the budget. Which is not small by any means. Military The Samurai, Ninjas and others developed in Houjin society in a form of parallel culture and terminology. They were already on the same tracks as Earth bound Japan by 750 A.D, and sharing the same terminologies, culture and language they developed the same forms of units and universally dependable tactics. Shogunate Shikken Daimyo Different levels of Samurai Ninja Foot soldiers The Houjin military answers to the Shikken governing the region of space in which they currently operate, but ultimately they obey the Shogunate. The Houjin military is divided into segments, at the head of each segment is a Daimyo, a Samurai lord. Under him are the samurai, three different ranks of samurai exist. Issun, Futatsu, and Mittsu, with Mittsu being the highest before Daimyo. Samurai can only come from noble families which are part of a great house. Under the samurai are foot soldiers which can be recruted from any of the lower casts. Houjin samurai are trained and schooled from 8 years of age. Every year they are tested in both non lethal physical combat and intellectual exercises against a Daimyo. They are not expected to win. If they perform to the Daimyo's satistfaction, they pass, and are given another year of training. In the old days, if they did not pass, they were required to perform seppaku.(Ritual suicide) In modern times, they are dismissed and disgraced. Less then .5% samurai recrutes fail a yearly evaluation. All Samurai are given genetic and technological enhancements supperior to those given to your every day citizens. These include accelerated cellular regeneration, increased bone strength, increased ability to activate muscle fibres, an apptitude for supperior strength, enhanced reflex's, and the efficiency and effectivness of all their senses are increased. The level of the enhancement is based on both the actions of the individual in combat and the rank of the Samurai in question. '''Ninja' A special class of soldier. Ninja's serve as the "black ops" unit of the Houjin. They are quite dangerous as their code of conduct seems to vary and change to suite the situation. They have ranks inside their mysterious order, but no specific rank outside it. They answer to Shuseki's, Shikken and the Shogunate. Many officials and Shikken do not even acknowlage the existance of the Ninja class. The functions of the ninja include espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, as well as open combat in certain situations. The ninja, using covert methods of waging war, are contrasted with the samurai, who have rules about honor and combat. Samurai have little respect on an honor level for the Ninja class, and the Ninja could not care less about Bushido. The Houjin have been developing a galaxy wide inetel network for around 600 years. They are known to the Tok"ra and know of the Tok'ra, but they both tolerate each other as neither is a threat or deterance to the other, in fact in one area they have the same goal, the defeat of the Goa'uld.. They have even shared intel on occassion. A mutual pact of silence is adhered to by both respective espionage organizations and they do not speak of each other to outsiders or even within the safety of their on walls very often. Ninja's are highly trained in all forms of Houjin martial arts and the use of both practical and exotic weaponry. They are also given enhancments, just like the Samurai. The enhancments given to Ninja have more to do with agility, reflex's, and senses then a Samurai. Foot soldier The foot soldier rank can come from any one of the lower casts. They are mostly volunteer's, but in war time armed forces are augmented with conscripts. Foot soldiers recieve all the same enhanced abilities as a Samurai, but to a lesser extent, with the main focus being on vision and hand eye coordination, because the main weapons they use are directed energy weapons and grenades. Economics Trinium and naquadah based products are always in high demand, along with other metals. Tritium, deuterium, kironic devices, rice and fish which are main staples, sake, nano material and synthetic diamond are all valued on the Houjin market, albeit at different levels. Each noble house controls and manage's the resources of their territory. The differnet territories have a different selection of resources then other's. The house's pay a tax to the Shikken governing their regeion, and the Shikken's in turn pay a smaller tax to to the Shogunate. The tax is based on profit level of the resources being traded. The higher the annual profit an organization makes, the higher the tax percent. Four of the house's have developed a monopoly on certain products. The four most powerful companies of the Houjin are.. Yokuzaki armaments The Yokuzaki house has been making weapons since 500 A.D. on Earth. They were taken to Arata Seken, and they made the highest quality Nihonto (Swords) available for purchase. They developed the first metallergical techniques involving trinium. They also developed gun powder, the first fire arms, and the armor piercing projectiles that went to the Samurai warriors. They also developed the first W.O.M.D used by the Houjin, naquadah bombs. (Uranium and plutonium was never used by the Houjin very much, due to the availability of naqaudah.) Non proliferation accords were signed soon after that. In more modern days, they have developed the fusion cannon, phase nukes, the enhanced confinement particle beam and Houjin armor. They are working on newer, more efficient and faster modulating force fields. They are working with the Mittsakou on a joint project involving shields. There latest achievment is the plasma saber weapon. Seronashi propulsion They specialize in engine systems. (Obviously) They began roughly 650 A.D, designing more efficient sailing ships. They developed the first naquadah fuel rockets, fusion drives, and then hyperdrives, and now the inertialess drive system used today. Mittsakou Kironics They have worked on and built almost every advanced computer and gadget used by the Houjin today. And they do alot of work with sensors and scanners. Hiati shipbuilders. The Hiati house has been involved in ship design for over 500 years. Religion A mixture of Buddhism and Shinto beliefs, the Kokoro monks, as well as a minor cult called the Kurohayamimi.(Dark insiders.) Temples are spread throughout Houjin space. All of the large ones are on planets with no Stargates. These are primarily self sufficient, but transports sometimes bring in pilgrims and supplies. Nobles and commeners alike can become Shinto or Buddhist monks. Kokoro monks are a very elite core. Lower casts The lower casts of the Houjin are made up of commeners. They may be physical or intellectual laborers, working in the robotic farms, both on land and in the water, and trinium and naquadah mines, maintaining and sometimes operating the machines. They are also allowed to work in scientific research facilities as assistants, and they are allowed become scientists or engineers. They may also choose to become Buddhist or Shinto monks. The lower cast has to only pay an "Fluctuating tribute" , meaning based entirely on their assets, and never on a commissioned house.(A house built by the government for the people.) They may be evicted from that house if they behave dishonorably. The lower casts are taught how to provide for themselves, all their needs are satisfied. The local Karkari official is responsable for making sure that the people are cared for. They are not mistreated. They have also lived in this way for millenia, stretching back before the relocation. The Houjin government belives in "teaching the lower casts how to fish, instead of handing them a fish." Gormagon 18:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Technology The technologies currently used and recently used(Comparatively) by the Houjin. Power Sources Thorium fission reactor Thorium reactors have been in use by the Houjin for roughly 800 years. It is four times more common then uranium, and with naquadah available it is cheap, very cheap. Like lighter fluid cheap. They are far safer then fission reactors based on uranium or plutonium. They produce little waste, around 1% of the fuel used, compared to the 99% waste of solid uranium fuel used in fission reactors. Thorium fission reactors are common place on the Houjin homeworld. Thorium reactors are used on many Houjin attack drones and certain probes. Yuugou jenere-ta.(Fusion generator.) The Houjin use fusion to power many of their technologies, facilities and ships. This means they come in many sizes, from comparatively small ones that can power scout ships to massive ones that can power the inertialess drives of a warship. Tritium and deuterium are both used to create a sustained and controlled fusion reaction. Houjin reactors have an emergency capability when they have no access to new fuel, they can fuse helium when their hydrogen fuel runs out. This is not as efficient or as energy profitable but it works for emergencies. Ryoku-kurisutaru ' Crystal based energy storage battery. ''Underconstruction. '''Majikku-Iwa-Jenere-ta Naquadah is used throughout the new Japanese kingdom. The Houjin are advanced enough to enrich normal w.g.n into a more potent source of energy. Enriched liquid naquadah power cells are used in such things as Houjin weapons, portable scanners and medical devices. Enriched heavy liquid naquadah reactors are used in Houjin facilites and ships. Propulsion Naquadah fuel drive Naquada technology has been in use by the Houjin since their equivalent of the renaissance, albiet in limeted fashions. Basically, it is just forced super hot plasma through a drive pod derived from naquadah fission. They could propel vessels into orbit and through the solar system. They were used on the first Houjin space shuttles and early space vessels, but have been completely outdated for three hundred years. Fusion drives When fusion technology progressed to the point were it was both cheaper and just as efficient to use it for propulsion then naquadah drives, they switched to fusion drive technology for ship propulsion. This freed up alot of naquadah fission based energy for other uses, and allowed for more advancments. Inertialess drive system The best are developed by Seronashi propulsion. Defenses Huojin armor Huojin armor is made of trinium, naquadah, and carbon offshoots. Relatively thick layers of trinium polycarbide are bonded with a dense naquadah weave and high quality Yokuzaki Ka-bon-paipon (Very advanced materials similar to carbon nano tubes, but far stronger and more durable.). The armor is designed for heat dispersion and energy absorption, but it is also good at handleing physical impact. R.F.A.C.P.(Rapid fire autotracking coordinated plasmacannon.) The main defense weapon used by the modern Houjin military. It appears as a half sphere with a rotation capable turret housing pointing out upward and one on each side, amounting to five total. This allows simultaneous firing in every direction. They can fire independantly or coordinated together. And the sphere itself can rotate on its base, allowing compensation for any blank spot, as well as for if another turret to be brought to bear if one is disabled. The sphere is incased in ablative/conductive Houjin armor plating. The individual turrets fire pulses of super heated green plasma and naquadah atom's incased in a powerful exotic energy field at a rate of 30 pulses per second.(Is that to low or to high?) The guidance system is capable of coordinating the cannons. The commenly used system is the Mittsakou 6.0 third generation targeting matrix. The turrets are cooled and kept stable useing magnetic heat dampening systems and force field containment technology. E.W technology Electronic warfare. The Houjin use this technology to scramble sensors, scans, targeting arrays and the navigation systems of missiles and fighters. They can also be used in piggybacking on com signals to gain access to the computers and systems of the target vessel. All Houjin vessels are equipped with E.W systems, and most of their missiles and probes are as well. Stealth field A technology first developed by the Kaizoku Karuteru. They make ships undetectable by radar and sonar, as well as other primitve sensory technology. They also work against some forms of advanced sensors. New models also make it undetectable visually. Shielding system Huojin shields are made of multi layered green/light blue plasma contained by very powerful ex energy fields. Huojin shield geometry has been adjusted to better deflect weapons fire away from the shield, lessening the burdon the shield must absorb. High intensity magnetic fields have been incorperated into the shields for added effectiveness. The magnetic fields are kept active even when not in combat. They glow light green mixed with white when impacted by weapons fire. They can easily absorb the discharges of standard Goa'uld blast cannons. Weapons The Houjin recognize the need for weapons in this dangerous universe. They have developed some formiddable offensive technologies, listed below. Blaster laser A weapon only used on surplus, old Houjin ships. It rapidly fires streams of highly intense light photons. X-Ray laser An outdated weapon system. Used only on old or privetly owned Huojin ships. Anti Fighter missile Developed for use by fighters on fighters, and used by larger ships to help defend against fighters. They are homing capable. They derive their destructive capacity from a very powerful polymer bonded explosive compound. They are equipped with E.W systems and are powered by energy storage batteries. Particle beam Particle weapons fire a non-charged beam of naquahdah atoms, mixed with Kiron particles and exoton particles. They are more designed to do damage to hull and armor, but can bypass shields due to IR factor. Houjin particle beams can defeat ships via the "thermal bypass". Upon impacting the shield, Particle weapons generate high energy waste IR photons, heating up the ship behind the shield. The Houjin use particle beams in arrays, a line of turrets inside one module linked to both storage capacitors which are charged when not in combat with excess energy. This allows a brief span of rapid firing without any drain on the power supply. And they are linked main power. Fusion cannon The fusion cannon fires streams of tritium and deuterium nuclei kept in a coherent beam useing advanced, highly intense ex field weapons technology. They nuclei fuse on impact with the target, causing massive damage. The intense ex field increases the effectiveness of the weapon on shields. They have been refining this weapon for two hundred years, increasing the damage well decreasing fuel requirements. In the last 50 years, they have managed to make the fusion cannon capable of functioning like a phase nuke, but it cannot be shot down by point defense. The fusion cannon is no longer widely used, as the plasma saber offers certain advantages over the fusion cannon. Plasma Saber A newly developed weapon system, from Yokuzaki armaments. It is the hopes of the Houjin military forces that this weapon will help to replace the powerful yet expendable fusion cannon. The plasma saber is a phase nuke combined with directed energy weapon technology. Naquadah atoms are split in the vessels power core's, this generates super hot plamsa, ranging at around 100 million degree's Fahrenheit.( 55,555,537 Celcius.)High intensity magnetic cooling systems and force field based heat shields are used in these weapons to prevent the barrel of said weapon from turning into plasma itself. The plasma is refined into a more exotic spectrum energy carrier beam for the exotic kiron and exoton particles generated by the naquadah fission process. This beam of intense heat and exotic particles is then acclerated down the weapon barrel at the target. This weapon has proved effective on both shielding systems and hull alloys. Nuclear fission missile Fissile materials such as plutonium-239 or uranium-233 are common place and cheap to the Houjin military economy, especially when naquadah is available, non exotic fissile material to the Houjin is almost as comparable to the value of fossil fuel in the Tau'ri economy. Fission warheads are beyond cheap for the Houjin people to produce and use. Small amounts of naquadah may be used to enhance the warheads greatly. Thermo-nuclear missiles. Your basic fusion warhead devices using tritium/deuterium. They are used against planets and unshielded targets. They are self guidance capable and equipped with a basic A.I. They can also be guided to the target by the launching ship to help get around enemy E.W. They are readliy available to Houjin ships. Naquadah missile A very powerful fission device utilizing the miricle element naquadah, with yields raning from 500 m.t to multi gigaton. They are generally used for planetary bombardment, but are not commenly deployed because of the requirement for the precious naquadah to be put in reactors and phase nuke type weapon. Planetary bombardment can be accomplished with thermonuclear devices. Phase nukes The Phase Nuke modifies the nuclear reaction of naquahdah to be stronger in the exotic spectrum field range and much weaker in the "physical energy", or "raw energy" range, creating a much, much "weaker" nuke which is much, much stronger towards shields. All of them are equipped with E.W systems, basic A.I and self guidance capabilities, but like the thermo-nuclear missile they can be linked into the launching ships guidance matrix to help get around enemy E.W. They are readily avilable to Houjin ships. Further Technology Bio-engineering First it must be mentioned that the Houjin people have a deep respect for the potential power and danger of bio-engineering, both on principle and because of historical incidents. They are always careful with whatever adjustments they make to nature, and often wait years and run countless simulations using their super computers before utilizing them on a large scale. Houjin computers Houjin brains are far more efficient at processing information, recalling and storing it, healing from injuries and calculating then any standard human brain due to their bio-engineering. Their computers are therefore competative with their own brains capabilities, a standard human could not use a Houjin computer without adjusting the speed at which it performs its duties to what the Houjin consider young child levels. The Houjin have very powerful and efficient compter systems for reasons other then because of their brains, they require their computers to be able to calculate many hundreds of billions of factors simultainiously because of f.t.l travel, weapon targeting coordination, control of hundreds of missiles at once and guide them around enemy E.W well organizing the firing ships E.W, modulating E5 shield operating frequencies, processing sensor imformation(Both passive and active)and attempting to counter enemy shield frequencies for example. Magnetic pads The Houjin have been utilizing high power magnetic technologies for centuries. Magnetic pads are a very simple yet high energy device used for the transport of large amounts of raw materials and even livestock. A massive flat area of iron based alloy will be loaded with iron alloy containers which may be filled with ingots of metal or grain. The pad is then polarized when a transport vessel is above, then the vessel polarizes the magnetic pad in the ceiling of its cargo chamber (The cargo chamber is in the bottom section of the vessel)to the oposite charge of the pad below. The crates then "fly" up into the waiting cargo vessel. Livestock is not often transported this way. To unload polarization is again used. Subspace field towing technology In order to access and use subspace for travel the unit in question must be surrounded in a subspace field that allows it to manipulate the realm of subspace. This field generating technology can be adjusted to wrap around a target in a 3rd dimensional-space/subspace energy field that allows it to be moved in a relative sense from one 3d area of space to another. In other words, a highly advanced energy costly net or tow cable. A sizable amount of E5 energy particles are required for this technology to function. Melee weaponry Although considered outdated by many races, the Houjin still use melee based weapons as secondary, close combat backup weapons. Deadly toxins and powerful acids meant to eat away organic tissue are oftentimes added to the weapons. Without these weapons, the Kull warriors of Anubis would have done much more damage too the Houjin people. They are useful in killing somone when you do not want to have your energy weapon detected or gun heard, such as for silent killing by the Ninja class. They are also used for various ceremonies. Katana.(Dubbed so because of similar language. In this case katana refers to a long blade.) A powerful slightly curved blade averaging 60cm in length. They do differ slightly from the katanas that ancient Earth Japanese people made and used. They can be used one handed or two handed. A steel katana from earth can slice through 2 1/2 pigs in one swing, and Houjin katanas are made from far more advanced materials. katanas are used by both high ranking Samurai and Ninjas. Wakizashi. A short sword more generally used by Houjin forces then the katana as it is less unwieldy in close quarters combat. They can stab clean through a human torso even if they hit a rib and the torso is encased in kevlar or kevlar like materials or even light steel plating, as the blade is amazingly strong and sharp and Houjin are many times stronger then any normal human. Tanto. A small short sword or dagger like weapon. 15-30 cm in length. They are used by both Samurai, Ninjas and foot soldiers. An array of darts, knives, spikes and shuriken,(Thrown stars.) are also used. Hand held weaponry Thermal grenade. Plasma pistol. Yokuzaki B-03 anti personal assault rifle The commonly used range weapon of Houjin military forces. They are multi purposed, capable of functioning as a sniper rifle, a LMG or a HMG. Weight-3KG. Length-800mm Effective range-1200 meters. Max range- 3000 meters. Sights- Infrared/standard scope. Feed system-300-600-1200 standard clip-3600 round drum clip. Rate of fire-Max-1800 rounds per minute. Adjustable settings down to single shot. Muzzle velocity- 1000 meters sec. Action- E.M driver powered by a LN cell. Ammo- BB sized projectiles with powerful chemical explosives in them that make them as effective as normal higher calibur bullets. Other- Tranq dart launcher attachment for stunning targets. Particle/plasma Assault rifle. A deadly multi-purpose weapon, but it is not widely used due to the cost to effectiveness ratio. They come in two forms, a larger one that fire streams or pulses of highly accelerated non charged naquadah atoms, kirons and exotons, and a more compact plasma based assault rifle. Houjin particle rifles are versatile. They have four settings, the first, single shot, fires a mid level coherence stream of particles or plasma used for piercing other soldiers armors and frying them. The second is the automatic setting, it rapidly fires pulses of particles or plasma like highly advanced, very effective bullets. The fourth setting fires a high level coherence stream of particles or plasma. This is the sniper setting. A advanced scope is built into the weapon. The last setting sets the stream to minimal coherence and fires a wide angle stream of particles or plasma used for at least injuring if not killing tight nit groups of men. Power requirments for each setting vary. The particle rifle is powered by a L.N cell, and is easy to reload is necessary. Robots Robotic probe. Probes are widly equipped on Houjin vessels and have been used for as long as the Houjin have known of the Goa'uld. They were a must for the Houjin to stay hidden. Almost the whole skin of the probe is covered with sensory mesh, capable of very detailed passive scans, but also powerful active scans. The probes are also equipped with several sophisticated optical sensors. In the middle of the probe are high intensity magnetic shield emitters. The magnetic shields are advanced and capable of modulating so as not to interfere with sensor scans. The stealth technology and protocols of the probe are a vital part of its major function, the stealth field hides it from many scans as long as it limits its energy emissions. Protocols include shuting down and altering its magnetic shield to appear as a nickle/iron asteroid. The protocols are backed up by a A.I system. 'Misc' Mokokia A powerful sedative. Gormagon 01:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Races Category:Houjin